The UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center seeks renewal of its R25T Cancer Control Education Program (CCEP) for Years 21 - 25. During the next five years, the CCEP will continue to support five pre- and three postdoctoral fellows yearly and train them for careers in cancer prevention and control that emphasize multidisciplinary and collaborative research. Led by three co-directors, Drs. Jo Anne Earp, Kurt Ribisl, and Michael O'Malley, and an interdisciplinary Training Advisory Committee supported by three external advisors, the CCEP trains a variety of fellows, including physicians, nurses, and doctorates in relevant disciplines. The program has seven objectives: 1) understanding the fundamental issues of cancer prevention and control; 2) mastery of specific content areas; 3) development of collaborative capability; 4) competency in research methods; 5) mentored research experience; 6) grant writing experience; and, 7) professional development and experience (grant writing, presentations, publications). The flexible training, which is tailored t suit each fellow's needs, includes three basic elements: 1) a specialized core curriculum that includes coursework, integrative programs (seminars, special workshops, journal clubs, etc) and training in the responsible conduct of research; 2) hands-on research experience directed by teams of experienced faculty mentors; and 3) professional development, including experience in grant writing / mock grant review. Training lasts from two to three years, depending on progress and need. Salaries and research/development allowances are designed to keep the CCEP fellowships among the most desirable and competitive at UNC Chapel Hill. The outstanding research environment at the UNC Lineberger features: well-funded and nationally recognized programs in Cancer Prevention and Control and Cancer Epidemiology, close collaborations with the nationally recognized UNC Gillings School of Global Public Health (as well as the Schools of Medicine, Nursing, Journalism and Mass Communication, and the College of Arts and Sciences), and excellent core facilities. Over the past 19 years, the CCEP has had outstanding success in training cancer prevention and control researchers. Among the 27 postdoctoral fellows who completed their CCEP support, 20 are in research positions, including 18 with academic faculty positions (16 tenure-track, two research track). Of the 47 predoctoral fellows who completed their CCEP support and their doctoral training, 40 are currently in research positions, including 24 with academic faculty appointments (18 tenure track, five research track, one professor of the practice), 12 in research positions in government, industry, academics, and foundations, and four in postdoctoral research positions (two academic, two government).